


Happy Ever After

by EzmEmily



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cats, F/M, Family, Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, Reunited and It Feels So Good, car crash, everyone's favrioute tea drinking hat making phsyco, you are the cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily





	Happy Ever After

 

 

I looked down at the picture at me feet. I was starting to loose hope of ever seeing him again, I lost count of the countless years I had wondered the realms and different worlds searching for him. This was now my life. Portal jumping and asking everyone I saw and showing them the only picture I had of him and asking the same question over and over like a broken record 

I picked up the old picture and began to climb the tree I had chosen to stay in for the night, I had a long day of wondering thought this small town asking the same question and showing them the picture. I placed the picture on the branch and lay down over it, stretching my paws out and extending my claws out

Yeah I'm a cat. Well a shape shifter. I can change into a cat whenever I want. I was a dark purple cat with pink stripes. I had portal jumped into this town Storybrooke after spending ages trying to get in

I was on the brink of falling asleep when I was almost tossed out the tree I was in by something smashing into me. I managed to get back on the branch and grab the picture in my mouth and looked down at the scene below me

"Dammit Hook I said brake"

"Well how the bloody hell am I suppose to know"

The was a woman with long blond hair and a dark red leather jacket, she scrambled out the left door, shortly followed by a man with short black hair dressed mainly in all leather. I noticed he had a hook instead of a hand. Captain Hook? What was he doing here and why was he with this woman

"That is the last time I give you a driving lesson. You can navigate seas with no map but you can't tell the difference between a brake and the gas peddle"

"Emma I did tell you this was not a good idea"

Whoever this Emma was I had this feeling she could help me. Call it a gut feeling if you want

I jumped down into a bush without being seen and changed back into my human form, I them took a deep breath and stepped out to the pair arguing in the road

"Excuse me" I said 

The pair looked and me. Emma seemed shocked

"Oh god please tell me we did not hit you"

"No I'm fine. I heard the crash and came to see what had happened. Are you ok"

"Yeah we're good. Is there anything we can help you with? Why are you out her in the middle of the night?"

"I am just passing though. You see I'm looking for someone"

"That love around here is either good or bad, mostly bad"

"Hook" Emma hissed slapping him on the back of his head "Who are you looking for?"

I got the picture out of my pocket and handed it over to Emma

"I'm looking for him his name is..."

"Jefferson" Emma suddenly cut in

"YES....that's him. Do you know where he is I have been looking for him for an age"

"Sure I know him, he only drugged me and held me at gun point to get his stupid hat to work"

"What?" I said. Oh Jefferson, what have you been up to?

"Long story. Anyway what is he to you?"

"He's my husband"

"Your married to that phsycotic, tea drinking, hat obsessed freak" Hook said 

"I will have you know captain guyliner he maybe a phsycotic, tea drinking, hat obsessed freak. But he's my phsycotic, tea drinking, hat obsessed freak. And one I have missed very much" 

"Ok, ok let take a brake here people" Emma said "I will take you to his house. What's your name?"

"Y/N"

\------------------------------------------------

"Do you want me to knock on the door" Emma asked 

"Yeah I'll be right behind you" 

I was so nervous. I was now about to be reunited with my husband I had been looking for, for so long

Emma knocked on the door and we waited for what seemed like forever, then the door opened 

"Well, well sheriff Sawn, looking for another lost dog are we?" 

I could not believe what I was seeing, there he was large as life. His hair was now shorter and he was not dressed in colourful miss matched clothes, but in much darker clothes and he was wearing a scarf around his neck witch was a bit odd considering it was pretty warm out tonight 

"No Jefferson. I have someone here to see you" 

Emma stood to the side and there was not nothing from blocking me to him

"Hello darling" I spoke softly 

He looked shell shocked, he was looking at a ghost from his past

"Chess?" He asked 

"Yes  baby it's me" 

He rushed forward and grabbed me in his arms and held me close, sobbing into my neck

"I thought I would never see you again, I'm so sorry I tried to find you. I really did I ....oh god"

"Shhhh honey I know, I know. I have been looking for you to"

"Chess?" I heard Emma speak "You said your name was Y/N"

"It is, Chess is a nickname because I can do this"

With a click of my fingers I was in my cat form again

"Wait Chess, as in the Cheshire Cat?"

I changed back behind Jefferson and wrapped my arms around him, kissing him on the cheek

"The very same" I giggled 

"I should not be surprised. Of course the Cheshire Cat would be married to the Mad Hatter" 

"Mmmmm Papa what's going on? why are you.....mummy?"

No it could not be. I looked into the door way of Jefferson's house. It was, my little girl

"Grace...MY BABY" 

"MUMMY I KNEW YOU WOULD FIND US" 

I ran froward to catch my baby as she ran towards me "I know I found you, you and Papa"

At last I had my Happy ever After 


End file.
